


Innocent | Prologue

by mattypattun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren's 17 years younger than Levi, F/M, Huge - Freeform, M/M, Pedophilia, Taboo, Underage - Freeform, age gap, dark themes, did i already mention it's dark?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattypattun/pseuds/mattypattun
Summary: Levi is 17 when he first sees Eren. It happens in a bus and its far from the usual teen-love-story. Because, at that time Eren is not a teen.Eren is a newborn.[DARK!]





	1. cute

Levi is 17 when he first sees Eren. It happens in a bus and its far from the usual teen-love-story. Because, at that time Eren is not a teen. Eren is a newborn. 

Cute, he thought, while hiding his grin in his oversized scarf. Usually babies only make him groan in annoyance, but Eren.. Eren does not. And even though he _is_ , just like other babies, gross and dirty, all Levi can think about is 'cute'.

Despite all this, that day isn't the day Levi discovers his mental illness. Or at least he thinks it's a mental illness from what he's read on the internet.

That day got captured in his heart; the sweet and oh so innocent memories being kept and locked up there, forever his. 

That day was just another normal day in his life, because, before those sick thoughts had started to invade his mind..

Before he had started to wonder how it would feel to be with Eren in other ways than to just exist..

Before all that, he had been innocent.

All he had been was 'cute'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How're you so small?_ , he wonders. _Your head's pretty big, compared to your body. It's probably empty, though._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for so many Kudos after just 9 days! I appreciate it and hope I wont disappoint you. Happy reading!

Levi hurries to catch the bus. Hes exhausted from sprinting, but he does catch it. Maybe he should start working out? It would certainly do him good, even though he never found the motivation to do so.

The rain pours loudly and leaves fall slowly from almost   
Kahle trees.

Entering, he sits down next to someone- not because he likes being pressed closely to someone, he detests it, but because it's the only seat left- without really looking at them. 

 

When he does, he notices an abrupt movement.

He looked at the creature sitting in front of him and groaned.   
_Oh god.. A baby_ What did he do to deserve this?..

He stares into the eyes of it. Then, titles his head.   
_How're you so small?_ , he wonders. _Your head's pretty big, compared to your body. It's probably empty, though._

 

The baby purses its lips, and they form into a pout that was way too adorable to be real. After a few minutes of staring at him like that, the baby seems to get bored. It blows air into its left cheek. Then, it blows air into its right cheek.

Levi rolls his eyes, but he can't entirely suppress his smile. It's like his facial expressions got their own mind. 

He's lucky though. The baby smiles right back; precious, without teeth, but already tanned. It's too cold for it to be from the sunshine and the kid looks too young for the tann to be from last summer.

Natural? He shrugs in response to himself and almost regrets his mean thoughts from before.

An old lady interrupts his thoughts.

 

It's the person sitting to his left, he realizes.   
An old lady, maybe 80 years old, boring and usual.

She smiles at the baby, takes his small hands in hers and talks annoyingly slow. Baby talk.

"It's nice outside isn't it? Yes it is," she answers herself.

Levi scrunches his nose. Gross.

It doesn't seem like she will stop anytime soon. _'Keep your crumpled hands by yourself, grandma'_ , a voice inside him growls. _'Don't touch such perfect skin. You're ruining him!'_

Thank god the the lady gets out at the next stop.

 

He won't ever understand why some people think it's okay to just touch babies, like they are teddy bears and not living beings with the right of privacy.  
Yet, his fingers itch with the desire to do just the same. 

It shouldn't be that difficult; that old woman did it, so he could do it, too, right? 

He mentally prepares himself to stick out his hand and touch it. But he stops.   
What if his mother thinks it's inappropriate? 

'I'll do it later', he tells himself. Maybe, when no one's looking. 

He ends up not touching it. He also end up missing his bus stop, too occupied by those stunning eyes and soft-looking cheeks. 

He stumbles hurriedly towards the exit when a baby-dummy hits the back of his head.

"Eren!," the woman, Levi recognizes as the mother of the baby, scolds. She looks slightly embarrassed. "I'm so sorry for his behavior! He's usually not that hyper," she tries to apologize. 

Levi shrugs but doesn't take his eyes off of the baby. "Not a problem, ma'am." His words are muffled by his scarf. Once again he is grateful for it. Otherwise she would've heard his breath hitch, he's sure.

'Eren, huh?'

 

He slowly counts to ten, then turns and leaves the bus. 

'Those seconds felt strange', he thinks.   
'This 'Eren' is strange.'   
Because, when their eyes met, it almost felt intimate. 

He wonders briefly if he would ever see him again.  
If they live nearby, or if they were on a one-time trip.  
And if his chance to see them again, might increase if he takes the same bus, on the same weekday at the same time again.

Ready to take out his phone to look at the time and date, he stuffs his hands inside the pockets of his jacket. 

Then, he shakes his head. What he is about to do would easily pass through as stalking. He can't do that. 

Maybe the sudden interest in babies is a sign.   
Maybe it was time for him to find himself a girlfriend.

A few minutes later he still looks at his phone. Just to be save.

It's 4:28 pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont write from Eren's POV, but I hope you guys _know_ without me saying it, that Levi's feelings aren't mutual. Coz, well.. Eren's a baby.   
>  \-----  
> OFFICIALLY LOOKING FOR A BETA READER NOW, so..


End file.
